


Yours For the Taking

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CEO!Bucky, CEO!Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You’ve been working for James Barnes for 5 years, and a position opened up that you want to apply for. Are you gonna ask for it? Or better yet… take it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 32





	Yours For the Taking

“I can do this. I can do this,” you mumbled as you paced in front of your boss’ office. But the pep talk wasn’t enough to boost your confidence. “I can’t do this,” you moaned quietly. Turning on your heel, you made a beeline for your desk and plopped yourself behind it, determined to busy yourself with paperwork for the rest of the day. 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Natasha asked as you sat in the cafeteria with your mid-afternoon coffee. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“You’re a terrible liar. Your brow is all furrowed and that’s the seventh time you’ve sighed into your mocha.” 

You sighed again and she quirked an eyebrow, making you groan. 

“It’s nothing. I just, you know how I was going to apply for the manager position.” 

“Yeah. Did Barnes turn you down? Do you want me go tell him he’s an idiot?” she offered, already halfway out of her seat. 

Tugging on her arm, you guided her back to her seat. 

“No. I couldn’t even talk to him about it. I tried to work up the nerve and every time I do, I chicken out.” 

“Why? You’re perfect for the job.” 

“I’m just a PA.” 

“You’re not just a PA. You don’t just fetch coffee and take phone calls. You’ve helped run this company for the last five years. There’s no one better to be our new operations manager.” 

You smiled at her encouragement, but it still wasn’t enough to send you marching into his office. 

“Maybe I should just stay where I am. He needs me.”

“Y/n, honey, you’ve worked your butt off for the last five years. You’ve kept him going when I really thought he was going to burn out.” 

“See,” you started to interrupt, but she waved you off. 

“But that’s not a PA’s job. That’s what family and friends are for.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that the way you support him isn’t an employee/employer relationship. You have feelings for him. And I think that’s part of why you’re scared of leaving.” 

“I’m not scared of leaving,” You scoffed, but failed to meet her gaze. 

“You put yourself through school and got your MBA so you could do more than be a personal assistant. You owe this to yourself. And hey, if everything goes well maybe you’ll get a promotion and a boyfriend.” 

“Nat,” you hissed. 

“I’m just saying, it could be a win/win. You should go for it. What’s the worst case scenario?” 

“Umm, he laughs in my face. Realizes I was serious and then fires me for being so ridiculous?” 

She arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow in what could only be described as bored disbelief. 

“Really?” 

“You said worst case scenario.” 

Rolling her eyes, she took a sip of her drink before continuing. 

“The worst case scenario is that nothing changes.” 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” 

“Because it isn’t,” she reassured you. “Promise me you’ll talk to him today.” 

“I promise.” 

She grinned and patted your hand. 

“Good girl. I better get back. But I’ll talk to you later okay?” 

“Okay. Have a good rest of the day.” 

“You too. Good luck, honey.” 

Taking one last pull from your drink, you hurried back to your desk.

The first thing you saw was a note on your keyboard that sent your newfound determination skittering away. __

_Please come to my office. – JBB_

Making sure that you looked presentable, you knocked on the imposing oak door. 

“Come in.” 

“You wanted to see me.”

The CEO smiled and waved you in. 

“Yes, please close the door and have a seat.” 

His tone eased some of your panic, but you still felt your stomach churning. 

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair. 

You did a double take. 

“Uhm, James, you asked me to come in here.” 

He chuckled at your obvious confusion. 

“Well, I just figured since you’ve been pacing outside my office a few times an hour all day, you might want to talk to me.” 

“How did you-” 

“I can see your shadow on the floor. And you would have told me if anyone else was pacing so, I put two and two together.” 

“This is why they pay you the big bucks.”

Now or never, Y/n. 

Taking a deep breath, you folded your hands in your lap. 

“Yes, I did want to talk to you about something. I would like to apply for the office manager position, but I wanted to speak with you first.” 

“I see. Are you unsatisfied with your current position?” 

“No, of course not. I love my job, I love,” you hesitated, biting the inside of your cheek. “-working with you. However, I believe that the company deserves to have the best person in the position.” 

James’ face was unreadable. 

“And you believe that person is you.” 

You sat up a bit straighter in the face of a challenge. 

“I do. I know this company inside and out, and with this expansion, you will need someone as the common thread, who can see all the moving parts, and work closely with you. I believe that I am the most qualified. I have worked directly with every department in this company, and I am skilled in organization, detailed planning, and clear execution within and often ahead of deadlines. I’m also well acquainted with your preferences on how to do business.” 

“Among other things,” he agreed with a smirk. 

“I respectfully ask that you allow me to apply for this position,” you finished, proud of getting through without stammering. 

“That was a good speech. Did you practice?” he asked, crossing his arms, causing the fabric to stretch around his muscles. 

“What do you think I did while I was pacing?” you laughed, returning to the easy familiarity you enjoyed with James now that you’d said your peace. 

“Well, I must admit, you make a compelling argument. And I really wish that I could let you apply for the position, but the position has been filled.” 

“I see.” 

The momentary soaring hope crashed, and you shoved down tears. At least you could still work with James. 

You were so caught in your internal despair you didn’t notice him stand and round his desk until he stuck his hand into your line of vision. 

“What are you doing?” you stared at him, bewildered. 

“I’m congratulating our new operations manager,” he grinned, blue eyes twinkling. 

“That’s not funny, James.” 

“I’m not joking.” 

“But you said…” 

“That the position has been filled. By you. No application necessary. The job is yours. The board approved it last week.” 

“What?” 

“You were our first choice. We always wanted to promote internally, and when I put your name in for consideration, it was an easy, unanimous vote. Congratulations, y/n.”

“Oh my god. Thank you, James.” 

Without thinking, you popped out of your seat and threw your arms around his neck. He froze for only a moment before wrapping his arms around your waist and tugging you closer. When your brain caught up with your actions, you squeaked and took a step back. 

“Sorry. I got caught up.”

Your eyes were on the ground and you missed the faint blush across his cheeks. 

“Please don’t be sorry.” 

“I can’t believe this is really happening. Thank you for believing in me, James.” 

He smiled and rested a hand on your shoulder. 

“You deserve it. It’s amazing how hard you’ve worked. You’ve been so much more than my PA for so long. I couldn’t let you waste your talent.”

“I’m going to make you proud.” 

“You already have.” 

It took a month to find and train your replacement, and for you to fully step into your role. But Shuri was doing a great job keeping James on track, and you were eager to get started. 

You’d just finished decorating your office, when there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.” 

The door swung open to reveal James. He grinned as he strolled into the office, evaluating the new décor. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I don’t remember this being on your desk.” 

He picked up a triptic frame that held a picture of you and your family at the beach; one was just after graduation; and the last one was a picture of you and Bucky from the company picnic a few years ago. You’d just won the wheelbarrow race, but the second you’d crossed the finish line, you’d tripped and went sprawling. Both of you were on the ground laughing in the picture. It was one of your favorite memories. 

Heat flooded your cheeks as you saw him linger on the photo of the two of you. 

“I like it a lot. Now, how’re you settling in?” 

“Good. It’s weird though, I know I report to the board and all, but it’s strange not really having my day bound to anyone else’s. I kinda miss you. I mean it.” 

James’ expression softened. 

“I miss you too. You’ve become such a big part of my life, I don’t know what to do not seeing you every day.” 

You were stunned by the admission. 

“So I was thinking. Since I’m not really your boss anymore, would you like to get dinner with me tonight?” 

“I’d love to, James.” 

Bucky beamed. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight.” 

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from Tumblr under the same name 
> 
> A/N: Hi my lovelies, so this is not the story I teased the other night, but this one demanded to be written. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to complete something, so hopefully more from here on out. 
> 
> Now, why CEO!Bucky? Because I’m participating in @captainscanadian CBC 1K Writing Challenge Go check it out and join if you wanna! I hope you enjoy this, AJ. Congrats on your milestone! More CEO!Bucky coming soon. 
> 
> Thanks so much for Reading!


End file.
